The research area that interests me most is the pathogenesis and treatment of human neurodegnerative disease, including possibilities for neuronal regeneration. My research experiences in color vision and olfaction have confirmed my passion for neuroscience, and l would like to continue to do research in this discipline. l believe the field of neurology is especially conducive to the integration of science and clinical understanding in someone who is trained in both clinical medicine and research; one example in which both aspects have been brought to bear is the recent lining of neurological disorders with ion channel malfunction. Specifically, l would like to advance our understanding of a neurodegenerative disease, such as Alzheimer's, which has devastated the lives of millions of people. l feel that once we understand why neurons degenerate, we can take positive steps toward effective cures and easing the pain of many families.